


Assorted Oneshots

by charons_boat



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: (its not specified), Alternate Universe - High School or College, Biting, Established Relationship, Forest Spirits, Interspecies Relationship, Little bit of blood, M/M, Monster - Devourer, Monster - Keen, Monster - Something, Multi, Platonic Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Slime People, Unusual monsters, baseball references, being bitten very hard, crude language, fake ages, help seeking, implied bar setting, masochists?, monsters hiding amongst everyday societal life, the government knows about these monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charons_boat/pseuds/charons_boat
Summary: this is just gonna be a mixed bag of oneshots, promptedhere, feel free to prompt more. each is a standalone fic im just too lazy to post individually
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Choi Chanhee | New, Liu Yang Yang & Zhong Chen Le & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Mark Lee/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. markhyuckbin

**Author's Note:**

> for the record i usually write first person so dont go reading my other stuff expecting third pov

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Sadly, the innocent game doesn't work on Donghyuck anymore. Hyuck squints at Mark like he's trying to figure out what in hell the noiret is thinking, trying to fool him at this point in their relationship. 

"Mark, I literally just saw you, like, _bite him_."

"He asked me to!"

"Seo Changbin, lead pitcher, asked you to bite the _absolute fuck_ out of his bicep. On his, and I cannot stress this enough, Pitching Arm? There's no way in hell."

"He did though! He wanted to see if being bitten by a slime person wou--" Mark is quickly cut off by Donghyuck, who presses his hands against Mark's mouth. 

"You can't just say that, you dumbass! God, remind me again why I love you?"

"Because you think it's cute when I paint tiger stripes on my cheeks and rawr at you."

"I'm seriously reconsidering right now. However! We need to get back to the question of Why The Fuck Did You Bite Changbin, Knowing We Have A Game And That It's GENERALLY A BAD IDEA TO BITE PEOPLE!"

"Okay, but here's the thing. Just look at him 'n then ask yourself if you could deny the stocky, squishy little gremlin of anything."

"Did you just call me a gremlin?" Changbin looks up from his spot on the deserted (besides the trio) bleachers, where he'd been poking at the quickly darkening bite mark. It's almost black with bruising by now, and it's definitely more luck than skill that it's not profusely bleeding. Mark would've been delighted to see more blood, given that his own is fake. Sadly, all he gets are tiny little droplets beading up from the angry red teeth marks. 

"You asked someone to bite you. You're a gremlin."

Changbin is silent for a moment before, "He really went at it."


	2. kyunyuvin

Maybe ordering takeout is a better idea. It's certainly easier (less people with snooping tendencies, less curiosity, etc.) and yet. Changmin has always liked to be difficult. 

And so, it is with (some might say) great bravado that Changmin leaves the safety of his government-assigned apartment and forges his own path in the world. Well--he makes the trek to his local Walmart and is promptly faced with not one but _two_ Somethings. 

"Something wrong," asks the first. 

"No, something bothering you," says the second. Changmin shakes his head, but the second is right. It's just... Somethings smell a little funny sometimes. They're kind of coppery, kind of irony, and usually taste like blood on the tongues of scent connoisseurs like Changmin himself. 

"Something's up," the second states.

"I'm Changmin and I'd like to go to Walmart, please. I was gonna make Mac 'n cheese and dinosaur nuggets for dinner." The first one snorts, almost derisively. 

"Something fishy," he almost sneers. Then he giggles. "A Devourer eating Mac 'n nuggets!"

"That's not-"

"Something must be said," the second declares dramatically. I stare at him, apprehensive and curious at once. The other Something just rolls his eyes. "My name is Kevin and I think you're cute. Chanhee is a bitch and will never admit it, but he also thinks you're cute. So there."

"Goddammit Kevin."


	3. veryangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link](https://twitter.com/sunwooseok_/status/1349213052361732097) to my post tweet on twt cause it has an aesthetic thing i made

Yangyang, stranger to the city that he was, never expected to meet children of the forest under neon lights and arrangements of plants almost too real to be fake.

* * *

  
"What're a coupla kids like you two doin' here? Shouldn't you be off with your parents?" The boys crack smiles at each other, laughter in their eyes and a secret in their carefree demeanor. One of them, the one with the longer, wavier hair looks a bit older than the little blond in his sweet pink sweater. The white bandana keeping his hair off his face reminds me of summers long past, and I have to stop myself from getting lost in memories.

"Well," the older kid drawls, running a hand through his hair. He lets his mouth slide into a smirk and he flickers for a moment, suddenly looking older. He snickers as my shock shows on my face. "Technically, we can be as old as we want. It's just _so_ much more fun being a kid. No responsibilities, right, Lele?" The brunet's words all drag out a little, making him sound like he's just woken from a long sleep. He tosses his hair as he looks to the blond, who grins as he shows the face of an old man. He bursts into high-pitched cackles, and the bar moves on around us, uncaring of the oddity. They must be used to it, to these boys messing with people.

"You'd think that a Piercer would be able to see right through us," the blond says when his laughter subsides into giggles. The brunet mock-gags with a smile on his lips.

"Le, you know they don't get called Piercers anymore. It's so outdated, like completely outta the mainstream." He snorts a little, trying and failing to keep himself from laughing.

"I _know_ that, Nonnie, I just said it for the meme." They both burst into laughter again, completely lost in their own humor. The blond wipes his eyes and turns to me with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Keen does fit your kind better, though. You can totally see it in your eyeliner!" He cracks up again, nearly falling out of his barstool. I glare at them, pushing through the layers of grasping ferns and prickling thorns, and then--

"Oh shit!"

"Damn, took you long enough," the brunet says, grinning and still half-laughing. "Never fear, Lord Keen, there've been worse." His smile has almost too many teeth, like he wasn't sure what the proper number of them was. His canines are so flat that they're hardly even there despite his teeth being on full display. The blond's canines are only marginally more pointed.

"Name's Yangyang," I mutter. The kids grin at me, wide and unrestrained. I should've seen it the moment they first laughed, loud and bright in the middle of this drowning, blackened city.

"I'm Vernon, and this is Chenle. Made it through the thickets, did you?" Vernon's eyes hold a teasing quality as he pushes his hair back again. I sigh deeply and nod.

"Keens have such weird hair, don't you think, Vern? He looks like a... like a... like a black and white warbler! Ooh, or a striped pipit! But, anyways, what'd ya come for, Yangle?" I furrow my brows and mouth the bastardization of my name to myself a few times before shaking my head and looking up at them.

"As you can kinda tell, my Beryl's going a bit outta wack. I was told t'find the 'forest boys that lack restraint' if I wanted it fixed." Chenle bursts into laughter yet again, snorting a few times as he smacks his leg. "It's gonna be a long night, innit?" Vernon wiggles his eyes at me, grinning widely.

"Oh, most definitely."


End file.
